Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are well known. LEDs are commonly used as indicators on electronic devices. For example, the red or green power indicator on many consumer electronic devices, such as CD and DVD players, is often an LED.
There is a desire to use LEDs in applications such as flashlights, displays, and general illumination. Brighter LEDs are generally required in such applications. However, brighter LEDs require more current and more current results in the production of more heat. Heat reduces the efficiency of LEDs. Further, some of the light from an LED is often wasted, e.g., absorbed, by structures of the LED and/or package therefor.
Thus, although contemporary LEDs have proven generally suitable for some purposes, they possess inherent deficiencies which detract from their overall effectiveness and desirability. Therefore, it is desirable to provide LEDs that can more efficiently use higher current, such as by better managing the heat produced thereby. It is also desirable to provide LEDs that tend to minimize undesirable absorption of light therefrom.